


Contract

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: The Russian mafia has a hit out on Dean Winchester. Dean tries to go to the Don to beg his mercy, but he accidentally stumbles into the bedroom of the Don’s handsome son, Castiel...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Contract

_Second window on the left side of the house...I think this is it!_ Dean raised the window as silently as he could and stuck his leg through-

_Crash! Bang!_

Tangled in the curtains, Dean rolled across the floor, grunting and fumbling. He fought his way out of the fabric cocoon...to find himself face to face with the nose of a pistol.

“No sudden moves,” said a rough voice, and Dean slowly looked up. Standing over him was a man with bed-ruffled dark hair, a sharp, stubbly jaw, and the most gorgeous blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

The man was also completely naked. Dean averted his gaze, blushing sharply.

“Who are you?” demanded the man. “How did you get past the security system?”

“Uh, well...I’m very skilled with my hands,” Dean said, grinning sheepishly, then groaned, realizing how unwittingly flirtatious that sounded. “I mean, uh...disarming security systems is kind of a specialty of mine.”

“So you’re a robber?”

“Yes. I mean, _no!_ I mean I’m not here to rob you, I swear!”

“Then why are you wearing that ski mask?” Blue Eyes demanded.

“Huh? Oh, _this!_ I was trying to sneak in and I didn’t want to get spotted.” Dean quickly pulled off the mask and looked up at the other man. “See?”

Something changed slightly in the man’s demeanor. He looked Dean over, raising a eyebrow appreciatively. Then his expression hardened again. “So you’re a hitman!” His grip tightened on the gun.

“Nonononono!” Dean babbled. “I’ve never killed anyone in my life! Look, some guys who work for the Don, they hired me for a job. But the cops showed up, the whole operation was botched. They thought I ratted them out! Now there’s a _hit_ out on me! So I came here to explain myself to the Don, so he’d cancel the hit. I _swear!_ ”

The other man relaxed ever so slightly, scrutinizing Dean with his piercing eyes. “You came here to see Charles Krushnic?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean exhaled.

Blue Eyes lowered the gun. “His room is in the opposite wing.”

“Second window on the _right_ ,” groaned Dean. “This is why I stick to computers and cars.”

The man offered him a hand up. “I’m Castiel. The Don’s son.”

Dean took it, getting to his feet. “Dean. Winchester. Thanks for, you know. Not shooting me.”

“Well it would’ve been a shame to put a hole through a pretty face like that,” said Castiel with a smirk.

Dean’s eyes widened. _Wait, is he **flirting** with me?_

“So you want ‘Daddy’ to veto your contract,” said Castiel slowly. “Well you should know that he’s a very hard man to convince.”

“Great. I’m screwed,” Dean groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“I didn’t say that...though it’s interesting that you should phrase your situation that way,” said Castiel with an amused twitch of his corner of his full lips. Dean found himself staring at them and pulled his gaze away, blushing once more. “I could help you win the Don’s approval...for a small favor,” the blue eyed man purred.

“Whoa, hey, I’m not killing anybody,” Dean said.

Castiel smiled a touch too sweetly. “Don’t worry, Freckles, I’d never ask you to.”

_Freckles?!_

“I could...tune up your car for you?” Dean gulped, inching backward. “Or debug your computer?”

“My car breaks down, I buy a new one,” said Castiel as he approached Dean. “Same as my computer. I had rather something _else_ in mind.”

Dean squeaked as the backs of his legs bumped up against Castiel’s desk. The other man placed his hands on either side of Dean’s thighs. He was trapped.

“Tell me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said in a husky voice that made Dean shiver. “Do you like men?”

Dean’s face was on fire. “I-”

“I can probably guess your answer judging from the way you’ve been looking at me since you broke in here, but if you were unfortunately heterosexual, I could work with that. I have plenty of girlfriends who would be glad to meet you and... _perform_ for me. But I’d rather just skip the middleman—or middlewoman, as it were. So I’ll ask you again, Dean...do you like men?”

“I’m...I’m bi,” Dean admitted.

Castiel broke into a grin. “Good _. Very_ good.”

“Hey man, am I hearing this correctly? You speak on my behalf to the Don if I agree to let you...”

“Fuck you?” Castiel finished. “Come on, Dean, it’s not exactly a bad trade off. And you can’t deny that you’re attracted to me.” He smirked.

Dean blushed. “I...oh, God.”

“‘Castiel’ will do just fine,” said the mob boss’s son, coaxing Dean’s chin down with his thumb to press his lips to his.

Cas could _kiss_. Slow and in charge and hot as fuck. Dean found his mouth opening as if on cue as his tongue pushed against his lips insistently. Then Cas playfully bit his bottom lip and Dean gasped.

“Oh, I’m gonna have fun with you,” Cas snickered, grabbing Dean by the front of his shirt and pulling him across the room, tossing him on the bed. Mattress bobbing beneath them, Cas leapt onto the bed, straddling Dean’s waist. He smirked down at Dean. “Hmm...decisions, decisions.”

The wind had been knocked out of Dean, and his heart was racing. He stared up at Cas wide-eyed as he panted.

Cas frowned down at him in concern. “Are you not into this? Because if not, we can stop right the hell now. I’m not going to force you to do anything.”

“No,” squeaked Dean.

“No? Then we’re stopping.” Cas began to climb off.

“No! I meant-!” Dean’s hand shot out to catch Cas’s wrist. “I meant..no, I’m definitely interested. You just...caught me a little off guard.” He laughed sheepishly.

Cas brightened. “Yeah?”

“Well, _damn_ , dude, it’s not everyday you break into an incredibly hot guy’s room and he’s like, ‘let’s fuck right now.’”

“You break into a lot of hot guys’ rooms then?” Cas said with an amused lift of the eyebrow.

“Shut up, Cas, you know what I mean.”

“‘Cas?’”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Sorry, I meant Castiel.”

“No, it’s okay...it’s cute. I like it.” Cas smiled warmly down at him and kissed him deeply again, taking Dean’s breath away. He rolled his hips against Dean’s and Dean could feel his hard length against his groin. “Now, I think it’s time we’ve evened the playing field in the clothing department,” Cas said, unzipping Dean’s hoodie and pushing it off his shoulders. “Strip for me.”

Dean wriggled out of his clothes faster than he thought possible. Cas eyed him up and down and nodded approvingly. “ _Very_ nice. Now...” He pushed Dean back onto the bed and climbed over him, his balls hovering over Dean’s mouth. “Put that mouth to good use.”

Dean tentatively began to lick Cas’s balls, then starting sucking them in earnest, rolling one, then the other, in his mouth like they were sucking candy on his tongue. Cas moaned above him, sliding his fingers through his hair, mussed from wearing the mask. “Damn, that mouth, Dean...”

Dean smiled proudly around one of Cas’s balls.

Finally Cas pulled out and backed up a little, the head of him poised at Dean’s lips. “How about my cock? Think you can take me down all the way, _moy pitomets_?”

Dean blushed. “I-I’ll try...”

“Good boy,” Cas purred, stroking his cheek as he pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth, slowly sinking in. “Oh, yes, Dean, such a good boy...”

Dean moaned around Cas’s cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat. He valiantly fought his gag reflex and was able to swallow around Cas with little discomfort. Dean’s face felt on fire—he was surprised he had any blood left to blush with, considering his dick felt hard enough to pound nails at being so overpowered.

Cas gently rolled his hips, moving in and out of Dean’s mouth at a steady rhythm. “So fucking hot, Dean,” growled the man. “I think it was fate that brought you to my room tonight. You were just made for sucking cock, weren’t you? These cock-sucking lips are so perfect, be a shame to let them go to waste. Luckily I know how just cocksuckers like you should be used.”

Used, yes. That was just how Dean felt. Used and completely under control. His eyes fluttered shut in bliss as Cas continued to fuck his mouth. The obstruction made it hard to breathe, which had Dean’s heart pounding in his chest. Amazingly, it didn’t seem to abate his arousal at all.

Cas seemed to notice. He slid his dick out of Dean’s mouth, leaving Dean gasping for air. “Looks like you might just asphyxiate, Dean. Not that you seem to mind. Would you like to have your pretty little neck wrung, Dean?” Cas laid his strong hands on Dean’s throat teasingly, applying no pressure. “Bring you to the brink, then pull you back just before you slip away?”

Dean whimpered. Yes, that was _exactly_ what he wanted. How did Cas _know?_

Then, to Dean’s disappointment, Cas pulled his hands away. “Another time,” he promised. “Need to discuss certain etiquette before we tackle that.” Then he slid his cock back into Dean’s mouth, much to Dean’s delight.

A minute later, Cas pulled out again, eyes gleaming down at Dean. “So Freckles...where do you wanna take this?”

Dean’s lips felt dry...probably from sucking dick. “Fuck me?” he said before he even realized he was saying it.

“You mean...fuck this little hole of yours?” Cas scooted back, reaching back, and lightly stroked over Dean’s entrance. Dean moaned. “Hmm, I dunno. I don’t know if I can stand to wait that long...”

Dean groaned. “Please, _please_...”

“And besides...I’d kind of rather cum all over that cute face of yours,” Cas said with a smirk. “Whaddya say? I’ll fuck you next time, I promise.”

 _Next time?!_ “O-okay,” Dean stammered.

“Good boy,” Cas purred, stroking his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip. “Hold still.”

Dean watched hungrily as Cas took himself in hand and began to jerk off. Cas bit his lip and his head fell back as he came, covering Dean’s cheek and lips.

“Whoa,” Dean whispered.

Cas grinned down at him. “Whoa indeed. Now for you, Freckles. Close your eyes.”

Dean obeyed and listened as Cas opened a drawer and rooted around in it for...something. A few seconds later, Cas returned, whispering in his ear, “Hands and knees.”

Dean turned over and Cas put his hand on Dean’s asscheeks, spreading them wide. Then...

“Oh!” Dean gasped as Cas began lapping at his asshole, licking up and down his crack insatiably, then massaging his rim with the end of his tongue. Cas was eating him out like he was starving. Once Dean’s hole was nice and sloppy, Cas slid a slicked finger inside him, then another. He scissored and stretched him as Dean moaned wantonly.

Then Dean felt something hard and smooth press against his hole and he froze.

“I’ve been waiting to open up this little number,” Cas murmured. “Been saving it for someone special.”

Dean groaned as Cas worked the plug into him, swiveling and teasing it inside him. “Good boys get toys, Dean,” Cas said, thrusting the plug inside him lightly. “And you’ve been such a good boy. Want you to wear this for me the next time you come by.”

“Yes,” Dean gasped. “Yes, sir!”

“Good,” Cas said, playfully smacking Dean’s bottom. “Now turn over. It’s time you got your reward.”

Dean rolled over and Cas fisted his cock, jerking him off fervently. Dean moaned loudly, coming embarrassingly fast. “Yes, yes,” Cas said soothingly, stroking him through the aftershocks. “You’ve done well, _moy pitomets_.”

Cas lay down next to Dean, throwing a leg over him possessively. “Stay the night, we can talk to my father in the morning.”

“Oh man,” said Dean, finally able to speak. “I’m really in this now, huh?”

“Oh yes, Freckles,” Cas chuckled, kissing his ear. “I do believe I’ll be keeping you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Moy pitomets" - my pet
> 
> I got this idea from watching Soap.


End file.
